Чувство снега
by streykat
Summary: — Вот именно, — ответил Шотмэн, стягивая через голову свитер. — Ты любишь жизнь. Ты никогда не был в том состоянии, в котором был я. Это чувство снега.Все вокруг теряет форму и цвет, становится неразличимо белым. И ты охуительно счастлив, засыпая легко и крепко. И знаешь почему? Потому что ты знаешь, что больше никогда не проснешься.


_**Работа написана в соавторстве  
>Авторы: Monarchia и straykat.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>It's the beginning of the end, the car went up the hill,<br>And disappeared around the bend, ask anyone they'll tell you that.  
>It's these times that it tends,<br>The start to breaking up, to start to fall apart  
>Oh! hold on to your heart.<em>

Do me a favour, break my nose!  
>Do me a favour, tell me to go away!<br>Do me a favour, stop asking questions!

**Arctic Monkeys - Do Me A Favour**

В тщетных поисках джазовой волны он смог натолкнуться только на прогноз погоды. Синоптики пророчили мороз, гору снега и порывистый ветер. Впрочем, чтобы убедиться в этом, достаточно было выглянуть в окно, одно из тех, которое еще не затянуло зимним узорчатым кружевом. Прослушав сводку, он провернул колесико дальше, белый шум заполнил маленькую, тонущую из-за засыпанной снегом крыши в полумраке комнату. Гифальди хмуро следил за его действиями, полулежа и закинув руки за голову. Курить хотелось нестерпимо, но лень и какое-то странное желание наблюдать за чужими действиями исподтишка было сильней. Короткие движения Шотмэна были нервными, как будто он пытался успеть сделать что-то в срок, как будто от его действий что-то зависело, и стихия могла подчиниться ему или хотя бы сжалиться.

Хотя какие у него были причины нервничать? Это ведь не он, а Сид катастрофически опаздывал на работу, это ведь Сид застрял в этом клоповнике, где на десяток комнат нет больше ни единой живой души. И все из глупого порыва, приступа сентиментальности, помешавшего Гифальди покинуть этот дом в обычном режиме. Ночная метель занесла парадный и черный входы, а карабкаться по обледеневшей пожарной лестнице было равносильно самоубийству. На этой мысли Сид усмехнулся. Не так уж дорога была для него эта блядская работа, не настолько, чтобы разбить голову, грохнувшись с высоты в четыре ярда. Шотмэн наконец-то оставил чертово радио в покое и обернулся к нему.

— Хуева погода, — проворчал Сид и, преодолев лень, потянулся к пачке с сигаретами и пепельнице. Прежде чем поджечь одну из них, он заложил за ухо вторую.

— Да, ничего хорошего, — отозвался Арнольд, вполглаза следя за его действиями со своего места на кровати.

Сегодняшним утром он выглядел каким-то особенно растерянным, словно сожалеющим о чем-то. Гифальди уж было подумал, не раздосадован ли Шотмэн тем, что его ночной визит затянулся. Впрочем, сам он уж точно не был в этом виноват. Или виноват?

— Я приготовлю глинтвейна, — сказал Арнольд, внезапно сорвавшись с места. — Никуда не уходи.

— Валяй, детка, — хмыкнул Сид, когда дверь за ним уже затворилась. — Раз уж мы отрезаны от цивилизации, то я согласен на пунш и танцы.

Он выдохнул дым, с наслаждением прислушиваясь к легким шагам на лестнице. Шотмэн всегда двигался ужасно медленно и апатично, всегда бродил по дому полуодетый, светя выступающими ребрами, взъерошивал волосы и вообще напоминал нахохлившего воробья. И гребаный «Sunset Arms» холодный как могила, заставлял Сида наблюдать за этим битый час, украдкой, в отражающих поверхностях дома. Но, несмотря на упорное заверение самого себя в том, как все плохо, он не ощущал ни гнева, ни досады, а только леность зимнего воскресенья. Затянувшись напоследок, Гифальди потушил сигарету и опустил голову на краешек незаправленной кровати, прикрыв глаза. Метель уютно баюкала воем, а легкие шаги уже приближались.

Шотмэн, опустив поднос на пол, стал разливать душистый напиток по чашкам.

— Уснул, что ли? — прошептал он совсем рядом.

— Немного пофантазировал о голой Монике Белуччи, — Сид криво ухмыльнулся, открыв глаза, и подхватил чашку, что была ближе к нему. Коричный запах вперемешку с кисло-сладким винным ароматом оставил приятное послевкусие. Тонкие губы от пряного вина покраснели и стали невыносимо сладкими. Нестерпимо желанными, точно запретный плод из райских садов.

— Все-таки неудобно вышло с твоей сменой, мне не стоило быть таким настойчивым, — сказал Арнольд, поднеся свою кружку ко рту, чтобы не думать лишний раз о том, зачем они тратят время за пустой болтовней, когда сама природа укрыла их белым покровом, защитив от пересуд и чужих глаз.

— Пф, не бери в голову. В этом городе на каждом углу по захудалому кабаку, где обмудки в протертых на задницах штанах упиваются до поросячьего визга. Для меня всегда найдется работенка с нищенским окладом, уебком-начальником и жирными официантками в летах.

— Что ж, ладно.

Арнольд отхлебнул большой глоток глинтвейна, и Сид был готов поклясться, что тот мог опьянеть от одних только горячих спиртных паров. Присев вплотную, слева от него, Шотмэн наклонился к уху Гифальди так близко, что горячее дыхание опалило его. Блядь, какая же откровенная провокация. Но если раньше Сид не смог бы удержаться от того, чтобы не ответить на это жадным поцелуем, не мог бы не искусать в кровь эти сухие горячие губы, то сейчас остаться невозмутимым было делом какой-никакой чести. Арнольд медленно, до безобразия медленно, обхватил губами фильтр сигареты у него за ухом и потянулся за зажигалкой.

— Когда-нибудь я не сдержусь и убью тебя за подобное, — Гифальди утопил в наполовину заполненной чашке хищный оскал, позволяя красной мути стекать все ниже и ниже. Арнольду на секунду даже почудилось, что от глинтвейна нестерпимо запахло железом.

— Сделай милость, Сид, — спокойно ответил Шотмэн, глубоко затягиваясь и глядя Гифальди прямо в глаза. Это было так откровенно, так порочно, так вызывающе. Казалось, что даже порно-актрисы не смотрят такими глазами в камеру, когда отсасывают сальным качкам. Сама похоть во плоти, в тощей, мать ее, плоти.

На шее у него виднелся багровый, еще не успевший потемнеть, рифленый след от веревки, а также - целая россыпь точечных синяков, рассеянных от ключиц до подбородка — его работа. Точно такие были разбросаны на Сидовых предплечьях и сгибе локтя, словно братья-близнецы из параллельных вселенных. Конечно, его руки забиты татуировками и прикрыты длинными рукавами клетчатой рубашки, которую тот одолжил на время у хозяина дома. Мало кто знает, что прячется за слоями ткани и чернил. Но Арнольд знал, потому что испробовал на вкус эти божественные кровавые корочки, оставшиеся на местах уколов. Он сам надежно прятал их за гематомами от чужих - и собственных - глаз, потому что не имел сил, чтобы повлиять на исход событий, и не мог не корить себя за это.

Гифальди же было ничуть не жаль ни его, ни самого себя. Все-таки, чертов святоша главным образом был виноват во всех его злосчастьях. И, в частности, в том, что они застряли в этом треклятом доме и вынуждены пережидать бурю, которая по прогнозу будет бушевать, по крайней мере, до вторника, да и сам Сид виноват тоже. Он готов был частично взять вину на себя. Не сбежать, не скрыться, вязкое чувство приятнейшей безвыходности окутало его.

***.*.*.***

Когда Арнольду Шотмэну было шестнадцать, он впервые попал на прием к психотерапевту. Его вялая безразличность, сменившая прежнюю, порою навязчивую участливость, могла испугать любого.

Когда Сиду Гифальди было шестнадцать, он впервые попробовал наркотики, как и многие до него и после - случайно, как и многих других его затянуло сразу, точно в морскую пучину, как многие другие, он не придал этому особого значения, утешая себя отговорками о том, что бросит это дерьмо когда угодно. У него была страсть к химии и очевидный план на будущее, как связать приятное с полезным.

В восемнадцать Арнольду Шотмэну прописали его первые антидепрессанты, которые по глупой врачебной ошибке заставили его впервые залезть в петлю. Таблетки, которые должны были лечить, лишь покалечили. Глубокая трещина стала бездонной пропастью, в которую свободно падал потерявший себя человек. И он упивался этим чувством, в эйфории отправляя второй, третий, пятый вид бесполезных лекарств. А затем появилась Хельга, чьи фразочки и долгие взгляды невозможно было трактовать неверно.

В восемнадцать лет Сид Гифальди прославился тем, что мог самостоятельно синтезировать дешевые аналоги Декседрина и Аддерала, умело бодяжил мефедрон и был лично знаком всем дилерам в округе. Наркоторговцы шутя назвали молодого варщика "Алхимиком". Черная слава пошла по городу. Возможно, это и было причиной того, что первое предложение пойти на свидание мисс Хельга Патаки моментально отклонила. История умалчивает.

Когда Арнольду Шотмэну исполнилось двадцать лет, он был студентом факультета истории в местном колледже, похоронил последних родственников, покинувших этот мир ввиду собственной старости и сопутствующих ей болезней, и погрузился в тотальное одиночество. В этот самый год, считая длинные минуты до окончания сеанса групповой терапии пациентов с пограничным расстройством, он внезапно встретился взглядом с Сидом.

Двадцатилетний Сидни Гифальди считал, что наслаждается собственной жизнью. Тогда она казалась ему легкой и приятной, все шло размеренно, своим чередом. Ровно до тех пор, пока он однажды, совершенно случайно и глупо, не передознулся. Одна единственная лишняя таблетка Нембутала чуть было не выписала ему путевку на тот свет. Гифальди определенно можно было назвать чертовски везучим сукиным сыном, родившимся в рубашке - медики вовремя подоспели и смогли его откачать, но от реабилитации уже было не отвертеться. Именно там он и увидел Шотмэна, который со странной неприязнью таращился на него, как будто он, Сид, был какой-то чертовой Марлой Зингер.

Гифальди, конечно, не мог оставить эту диковинную зверушку без внимания. Нахально задрав подбородок, Сид прищурился и продолжил буравить Шотмэна взглядом. Сам Шотмэн принял вызов и не отрывал взгляд, замерев в статичной позе и даже не моргая. Напряжение, возникшее между этими двумя, оказалось недостаточно сильным, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь из депрессивных самоубийц-неудачников обратил на это внимание. Психотерапевт что-то монотонно бормотал, и, судя по лицам присутствующих, никто его толком не слушал. Сиду подобные встречи представлялись совсем по-иному. Никто не поднимался с места, не называл своего имени и ни в чем не раскаивался. Десяти минут хватило, чтобы понять, что все это сборище не более чем спектакль, к тому же тоскливый до зевоты. Оглядев каждого присутствующего, Сид внезапно понял, что отвлекся от гляделок с Шотмэном, и решил, что с этой минуты должен посвятить все внимание ему. Но Арнольд опустил глаза куда-то вниз, видимо, потеряв всякий интерес к происходящему. Сид хмыкнул. Ничья значит.

После сеанса Гифальди нарочито медленно встал, потянулся, чтобы размять затекшие ноги и руки, и лениво стал натягивать верхнюю одежду. Мысль о том, что придется посетить еще десяток таких сеансов прежде, чем его признают полностью вменяемым и безопасным для себя, невероятно злила, но Сид интуитивно понимал, что показывать этого не стоит, по крайней мере здесь. Кабинет для терапии он покинул одним из последних, никак не ожидая, что снаружи его уже ждут.

— Неважно выглядишь, Сид, — голос прозвучал аккурат в тот момент, когда Гифальди шагнул в полутемный коридор, на ходу поправляя ворот куртки.

— Кто бы говорил, Иисус Христос супер-звезда. Ты тоже что-то не при марафете.

Шотмэн сложил руки на груди и прищурил глаза, как бы подтверждая еще одну ничью.

— Что привело тебя сюда?

— То же, что и тебя.

Старый приятель был одет в толстый свитер с длинными рукавами поверх рубашки. Сид сразу догадался почему. Не обязательно было быть мастером дедукции, чтобы сложить закрытую одежду с местом их встречи и получить в результате некрасивую историю о том, как идеал рухнул и попытался самоликвидироваться.

Неловкая пауза в укромном полумраке коридора была нарушена трелью звонка. Шотмэн поморщился как от зубной боли и с минуту думал, следует ли взять трубку. Вглядываясь в имя на дисплее, озарившем блеклым светом его изможденное лицо, Арнольд все-таки ответил.

— Привет, репоголовый. Ты уже освободился? — Хельга проявила тот максимум деликатности, на который она была способна. Они были слишком хорошо знакомы, чтобы попытка самоубийства и последующие курсы реабилитации стали для нее новостью. В конце концов, она была первой, кто пришел его навестить в больницу и последней, кто звонил ему каждый день, чтобы удостовериться, что он не решил свести счеты с жизнью на бис.

Гифальди хотел уйти, но Шотмэн посмотрел на него и жестом попросил подождать минутку.

— Да, но наш психолог попросил меня задержаться. Кажется, он хотел мне рассказать о курсах, которые были бы мне полезны как дополнительные занятия, — Арнольд не знал, зачем напропалую врал Патаки, но ему не хотелось говорить ей, что он ждал Сида в коридоре, а она так чертовски невовремя позвонила, — Извини, не могу говорить. Я напишу тебе, когда вернусь домой.

Хельга на том проводе уже собиралась возмутиться, но Арнольд бесцеремонно сбросил вызов и вернулся к тому, что было причиной его задержки на этих нечеловечески скучных занятиях. Причина с иронией наблюдала за происходящим, подперев стену, и небрежно держала руки в карманах мешковатых джинс.

— Мамочка уже ищет? — спросил Гифальди, тряхнув челкой, чтобы не мешалась. Жест вышел настолько эффектным, что Арнольду было жаль, что они не герои сериала и никто не пустит фонограмму со влюбленными девичьими вздохами из семидесятых.

— Это была твоя мамочка, благодарила за вчерашнюю ночь, умоляла повторить, — Шотмэн оказался парнем не из робкого десятка, его ответ вызвал у Сида довольную улыбку.

— Парень, ты огребешь, — предупреждающий шутливый тон и неосознанное движение навстречу.

Тихий смех Арнольда казался похожим на шелест бумаги ровно до тех пор, пока его не пробрал простудный кашель. Его тонкий силуэт сотрясался в мелкой дрожи, не желающей прекращаться. Глубоко вздохнув, Шотмэн смог подавить маленький бунт собственного тела.

— Порядок?

— Полный. В горле пересохло. Может, пойдем, перехватим пару стаканчиков в баре? В качестве профилактики? — Арнольд расправил плечи, тщетно пытаясь выглядеть непринужденным и безразличным. Он чувствовал себя идиотом, каким он не ощущал себя со времен средней школы, когда думал, кого из девочек следует позвать на зимний бал. Нелепость ситуации была на лицо — они не обмолвились и словом за последние годы, но стоило им пересечься, и Шотмэн уже звал Гифальди выпить. Что может быть более странным в подобной ситуации? Что может быть более естественным, чем совместная попойка старых знакомых после одного невероятно тоскливого собрания?

— Я на мели, — безапелляционно заявил Сид, делая первый шаг в сторону выхода.

— Я заплачу. Давно не виделись, — Арнольд выпалил это прежде, чем понял, насколько жалко это звучит. Но, кажется, Гифальди это лишь позабавило и не более того.

— Так боишься того, что кто-то посчитает тебя алкоголиком? Хах, мне же лучше. Предупреждаю заранее, ты спустишь все свои гроши. Я не пью дешевую бурду, — Сид был воодушевлен мыслью о таком щедром угощении и уже бодро шагал напротив, предвкушая приятный вечер.

По иронии судьбы, ближайший бар располагался совсем недалеко - парням пришлось пройти чуть больше квартала до заветной цели. Уютный островок порока и сладкого грешного покоя - "Северин"(1), чьи двери всегда открыты для скитальцев, лишившихся сна.

Женщина за барной стойкой с мимолетной искоркой любопытства оглядела с ног до головы посетителей прежде, чем потерять к ним интерес. На бейджике на ее пышной груди, нисколько не испортившейся с годами, почерком со старомодным наклоном и завитушками значилось "Ванда". Сидни подумал, что был бы не прочь работать под крылышком у такой мадам.

Шотмэн сразу заказал себе "Django Runner"(2) на три пальца, получив язвительную усмешку Ванды, а затем поинтересовался, чего хочет Сид. Гифальди хотел знать, какого хуя вообще происходит, но взял то, что всегда хотел заказать, но никогда не мог, потому что редко был при деньгах - "Tower Guardian"(3), чистый и прозрачный, как слезы девственницы.

Терпкий вкус джина приятно опалил пересохшую глотку. Гифальди зажмурился от яркого света у стойки, чувствуя, как в желудке зреет приятное тепло. Шотмэн сидел в паре футов от него и медленно глотал неразбавленный виски. Что ж, нужно было отметить, что, как и было оговорено, на пойло он не поскупился — напиток в стакане Сида никак нельзя было сравнивать с мерзким самопалом, что тот пил на вечеринках у старых друзей или в общежитии, где он снимал вскладчину комнатушку с одним качком-дегенератом, получившим еще в школе спортивную стипендию. Допив залпом, Гифальди с хитрецой посмотрел в глаза приятелю, подперев ладонью собственное лицо.

— Что? — поймав его заинтересованный взгляд, Арнольд скинул брови, — По-твоему, я должен был заказать себе молочный коктейль?

— Совсем нет, детка, — ухмыльнулся Сид, — Разве что тебя бы потянуло на клубничку.

В начинающие плясать в хмельном танце мысли ворвалось постороннее и волнующее. Клубничный молочный коктейль обожала Хельга, он сам при случае угощал её в те редкие дни, когда она сходу не посылала его ко всем чертям. Гифальди нахмурился, такой ход размышлений ему совсем не нравился. Он снова повернулся к Шотмэну, который в этот момент как раз выуживал из кармана пачку сигарет. Надо же, сколько открытий за один вечер. Полностью проигнорировав его взгляд, Арнольд закурил. Сид осмотрелся вокруг. Судя по атмосфере — в прямом и переносном смыслах, — на антитабачный закон всем тут было откровенно наплевать. Местечко было неплохим, можно даже сказать уютным: лампы в пузатых красных абажурах, вентиляторы, деревянные панели, кажется, из вишневого дерева, приглушенный свет в зале, тихая музыка, что-то из рокабилли, если память не изменяет, едва слышный перезвон стекла. Хорошо бы было привести в такое место какую-нибудь славную девчонку, но рядом с ним почему-то сидел его старый-престарый приятель и опрокидывал в себя остатки дорогого виски, который не должен быть по карману простому студенту. И уж тем более - провалившемуся самоубийце.

— И… — начал Гифальди, — как давно ты посещаешь это общество анонимных шизиков?

Шотмэн встрепенулся и перевел на него изумленный взгляд, как будто бы и вовсе не ждал, что Сид сегодня раскроет рот снова.

— Почти два года, — ответил он, опуская пустой стакан на подставку.

— Ого, — присвистнул Гифальди, — да ты у нас стреляный воробушек, как я погляжу.

Он засмеялся, Арнольд только приподнял уголок рта, и со стороны эту полуусмешку запросто можно было принять за виноватую.  
>Сид обратил внимание на то, как Шотмэн в очередной раз, хватаясь за мобильник, судорожно сбрасывал вызов, морщил лоб, видимо, едва скрывая раздражение. Номера или имени звонившего Гифальди разглядеть не удалось, однако, по всей видимости «мамочка» была куда моложе, чем можно было подумать изначально.<p>

Сид постучал по стакану пальцем, требуя повторить. Шотмэн, очевидно, уже окончательно отрубил телефон и обратился к бармену с той же просьбой.

— Так значит ты… — начал было Арнольд, но нервно оборвав себя, задал другой вопрос: — Чем занимаешься?

— Ничего интересного, золотце. Безбожно пью, тяжело трезвею по утрам, время от времени доставляю свое бренное тело в лабораторию местного колледжа. Официально я у них учусь, но вот жопой чую, они ждут, когда я откинусь, чтобы использовать биомассу для своих мерзотных опытов.

— Хм, странно, что мы не пересекались раньше ни разу... — промолвил Шотмэн, пригубив новую порцию виски, так вовремя принесенную хозяйкой "Северина". Расхрабрившись, Арнольд задал достаточно бестактный вопрос, но он надеялся на честный ответ, и спонтанность была в этом хорошим подспорьем, — Ты действительно веришь, что кто-то может помочь тебе встать на ноги?

— В последние десять лет я не очень-то нуждался в ангеле-хранителе, — отчаянно солгал Сид, — А ты что, претендуешь? Помнится, в былые времена ты вполне себе тянул на нового претендента в лик святых.

— Я не рассчитывал на подобного рода вакансию. Последние десять лет мне далеко до святости.

После второй щедрой порции джина в Гифальди проснулось жгучее любопытство. И главным его объектом стали длинные глухие манжеты на рукавах Шотмэна. Возможно, за тканью таятся бинты, а за ними - кровоточащие стигматы?

Мобильный Сида активировался от пришедшего сообщения. Писал Бобби, тот самый качок, что согласился оплачивать половину их съемного клоповника. "Чувак, у меня гости. Галстук на двери" — такой незамысловатый текст был отправлен с номера соседа. Бобби был тугодумом, но, подсмотрев в каком-то фильме про гиперактивных сексуально озабоченных студентов такой сигнал оповещения о спонтанном сексе, не смог его не перенять. Конечно, из-за избытка стероидов он рано или поздно заработает рак яичек и отрастит сучье вымя, но на это потребуется еще лет двадцать, а ждать такого самоустранения времени не было. Больше всего Сида злил тот факт, что сам он давно забыл, когда в последний раз сам просил соседа по комнате где-нибудь погулять часок-другой, в то время как Бобби постоянно выпроваживал Гифальди из дома, вынуждая его ночевать у Петерсона или у Бермана на старых продавленных диванах с выпирающими пружинами.

— К черту прелюдию. На твое счастье мой сосед послал меня нахуй с нашей халупой. А ты оплатил мой джин, значит, тебе меня и танцевать. «Sunset Arms» же по-прежнему существует?

Шотмэн удивленно кивнул, с трудом вникая в этот бессвязный поток колкостей и бестолковых слов, никак не становящихся логическими предложениями.

— Допустим, — Арнольд недоверчиво покосился на Гифальди, тарабанящего пальцами по столу.

— Для меня места не найдется? Обещаю, только одна ночь, утром меня и след простыл, — Сид театрально махнул в сторону выхода расслабленной кистью. От решения Арнольда зависело, будет ли Гифальди вызванивать других друзей с просьбой о помощи. В последнее время он уже не был так близок с теми, с кем он рос, и кого считал своей неизменной поддержкой и опорой. Передоз разделил всю жизнь Сида на "до" и "после", и на данном этапе его друзья от него отвернулись, считая, что государственная помощь окажется достаточной в такой тяжелой ситуации. Гифальди не ждал от них шариков в больнице и вечеринки в честь возвращения из госпиталя, но и тотальной изоляции он тоже не ожидал. Он даже успел забыть, когда в последний раз перехватывал с Петерсоном пиво? — Ну так что? Приютишь измученного путника, о добрый самаритянин?

Шотмэн тряхнул головой, словно выйдя из транса или очнувшись после тяжелых мыслей, терновым венцом сковавших его светлую голову.

— Да, конечно, в «Sunset Arms» полно места.

Лицо Гифальди просияло от этой новости. Скамейка в парке как место ночлега отменялась, и это не могло не радовать.

— Ну тогда чего мы ждем? Лимузина нам не подадут. Или? — недоверчиво протянул Сид прежде, чем рассмеяться. Этот поганец Шотмэн был полон сюрпризов, черт его знает, что он способен выкинуть, — Мамочка наверняка будет вне себя, если узнает, где ты был и что делал?

— Ты же знаешь, к твоей мамаше у меня есть особый ключик, — Арнольд с улыбкой, выудив бумажник, почти не глядя, бросил на стойку пятьдесят баксов. То, как он легко расставался с деньгами, не могло не заставить Гифальди лишний раз скрипнуть зубами от досады. Чего нельзя было сказать о Ванде, которая, ловко смахнув бумажку в ящик кассового аппарата, усмехнулась почти что искренне.

Когда парни нагрянули в «Sunset Arms», уверенность Гифальди в баснословном богатстве друга по несчастью заметно пошатнулась.

— М-да, миленько. Уютно как в гробу, — задрав голову, Сид стал разглядывать потолок, затянутый паутиной, которая от даже самого легкого дуновения ветра пускалась в хаотичный пляс. Он нагло развалился на стареньком, но еще довольно удобном диване, забросив ногу на ногу. Слабая лампочка накаливания под абажуром торшера из плотной ткани едва освещала комнату, и если зажмурить глаза, то можно было с легкостью представить себя гостем готического поместья с призраками. Верховный призрак, к слову, сейчас рылся на кухне в поисках того самого раритета, которым обещал удивить Гифальди по дороге к пансиону, безуспешно пытаясь прочистить горло.

— А! Вот и кельнер, — нарочито радостно проговорил Сид, уловив на противоположной от входа в гостиную стене искаженно-долговязую тень с бутылкой наперевес.

Последний раз кашлянув, Шотмэн прошагал к дивану и опустился на освободившееся место. Он молча поставил на пыльный журнальный столик бутылку темного стекла, и жидкость в ней красиво заиграла на свету.

— Кальвадос? — с сомнением в голосе уточнил Гифальди. Подработка в баре давала о себе знать, он разбирался в напитках, но не мог припомнить, чтобы хоть в одном из его мест работы подавали такой — даже этикетка была ему незнакома.

— Верно, — подтвердил Шотмэн. — Сорокалетней выдержки.

Сид снова не смог сдержать смешка. Конечно же. Хоть и гроб, а с царским мини-баром.

— Ты обчистил банк? — хмыкнул он. — Или, может быть, в подвале этой развалины открылось месторождение нефти? Колись, ты всех постояльцев в рабство продал?

Арнольд покачал головой.

— Ни то и ни другое. Кальвадос от деда остался, полюбился он ему еще во время Второй мировой, берег себе на столетний юбилей. Да не срослось.

Гифальди нахмурился. Только нытья ему еще не доставало. С другой стороны это могло приблизить его к разгадке той тайны, что то и дело щекотала нутро. Сид пришел к выводу, что ради еще пары порций дармовой элитной выпивки и удовлетворения любопытства можно немного и потерпеть. Однако Шотмэн, похоже, не собирался развивать эту тему, а лишь выудил откуда-то два блестящих коньячных бокала, точно гребаный Гарри Гудини.

С пробкой возились на удивление недолго. Разливать вызвался Гифальди, полушутливо-полусерьезно предупредив, что рука у него тяжелая. Бухнул он действительно помногу, сам не зная, шалости ради или в отместку за холодность, сквозившую во взгляде Шотмэна, который хоть и присутствовал здесь и говорил с ним, находился все равно как будто бы в другом месте. Кальвадос подействовал странно, помимо возросшего градуса опьянения, в Сиде пробудилось что-то, что-то похожее на зудящее нетерпение. Такое, от которого лихорадочно сжимаются и разжимаются пальцы, а челюсть ходит ходуном. Аперитив возбуждал не только гастрономический аппетит. Арнольд, как ни в чем не бывало, смотрел ему прямо в лицо, согревая в ладони дно бокала, когда перехватил взгляд Сида, в юбилейный раз заставший на его прикрытом рукавом запястье.

— Что такого интересного в моей рубашке? — спросил Шотмэн прямо. Гифальди увиливать не стал.

— Дело не в ней.

— А в чем же, черт возьми?

Сид пьяно захихикал. Святоша даже ругался с такой интонацией, будто бы читал проповедь.

— Я хочу узнать, что ты там прячешь, золотце.

Синеватые глаза Арнольда почти мгновенно потемнели, Гифальди был готов поклясться, что этот алко-спиритуальный вечер с элементами дьяволических соблазняющих гляделок выйдет ему в конечном итоге боком. Эти глаза, в которых не было ни на грамм ясности, завораживали недобрым огнем, в остальном его лицо осталось абсолютно неподвижным. Проклятое каменное изваяние. Чертовски завораживающее.

— Ты забываешь, кто из нас настоящий самоубийца, Сид, — ровным голосом сказал Шотмэн, не сводя с него глаз, и стал медленно расстегивать пуговицы на манжетах.

— И что с того? Тебе что, медаль за храбрость выдать? Или за трусость, что не смог ни жить, ни умереть? — от Арнольдовой статичности у Гифальди просто рвало крышу. — Я люблю свою ебанную жизнь и хочу прожить столько, сколько получится.

— Вот именно, — ответил Шотмэн, стягивая через голову свитер. — Ты любишь жизнь. Ты никогда не был в том состоянии, в котором был я. Это чувство снега. Когда ты закрываешь глаза и чувствуешь блаженный холод. Тебя словно заметает в сугроб. Пробовал когда-нибудь побыть полчасика при минус двадцати без верхней одежды? Все вокруг теряет форму и цвет, становится неразличимо белым. И ты охуительно счастлив, засыпая легко и крепко. И знаешь почему?

Последние две пуговицы у горла поддались не так легко, как остальные.

— Какое еще, мать его…

Арнольд обнажил перед ним свой торс, рывком стащив рубашку. Гифальди умолк. Большего малодушия и представить было невозможно. Его взгляд метнулся к запястьям, которые на поверку оказались… абсолютно целы. Шотмэн недобро, как ему показалось, с затаенным ликованием улыбнулся, впитывая в себя его ошеломление, как живительную энергию. Он сделал несколько шагов к Сиду, и когда тот оказался достаточно близко, чуть задрал подбородок. Даже тусклого света было достаточно, чтобы разглядеть широкую темную борозду, тянущуюся через все горло.

— Потому что ты знаешь, что больше никогда не проснешься, — хрипло выдохнул Шотмэн так, что кожа на шее натянулась, делая все острее.

— Ты, проклятый больной ублюдок, — промолвил Гифальди, но в тоне его не слышалось ни возмущения, ни испуга. Он почему-то уже стоял на ногах совсем близко к Арнольду и пальцами трогал на ощупь след на шее, пробуя, имеет ли тот рельеф.

— У тебя ведь тоже на теле есть отпечатки твоих пристрастий, не так ли?

Чертов Шотмэн стоял как вкопанный, теперь все его тело напоминало изваяние, а взгляд застыл у него, Сида, на груди, где были выгравированы знаки верности его собственным увлечениям. Чернильные росчерки на коже, его история жизни, набросанная на бумаге с особой небрежностью.

Не до конца понимая, какого дьявола он творит, Гифальди расстегнул пуговицы на груди, давая Арнольду возможность лучше рассмотреть рисунок. Он снова улыбнулся одним уголком рта. Холодные пальцы заставили Сида едва заметно вздрогнуть. Может, на самом деле, ему посчастливилось иметь дело с вампиром, питающимся чужими страданиями, чтобы заглушить собственные?

— "Железное сердце"... — медленно протянул Арнольд, проведя по буквам подушечкой указательного пальца. — Кажется, твой мотор подвел тебя?

Гифальди не понял, что это значит. Краем уха он уловил писк, оповещающий о работе автоответчика. Шотмэн даже не сделал новой записи: голос старика Фила бодро просил оставить сообщение и крикнул на ворующего колбасу из холодильника Оскара Кокошку.

— Эй, Арнольд, извини, что звоню так поздно, — сказала на том конце провода Патаки с интонацией провинившейся школьницы. Как непохоже это было на то, к чему привык от нее Сид — к бесконечным колкостям и оскорблениям. — Я беспокоюсь за тебя. В последнее время ты сам не свой, оно и понятно. Пережить такое...

Гифальди вспыхнул от горькой обиды. Эта сука жалела Шотмэна после того, как неудачник не смог задушиться в кладовке, а ему она и слова доброго после выписки не сказала. Эта тварь названивала Арнольду по сотне раз на дню и пеклась о нем как курица-наседка. А Арнольду хоть бы что, он стоял перед Сидни, по пояс голый и абсолютно безучастный. Становилось все интереснее.

— Тебе нужен кто-то рядом, кто-то, кто сможет тебя понять, — продолжала Патаки уже более уверенно, точно готовила эту речь.

Сид без предупреждения сдавил чернеющие следы от веревки, притягивая к себе и властно накрывая чужие губы своими, топя судорожный вздох боли где-то между своими острыми зубами и чьим-то языком.

— Только кажется, что трудные времена отступили, на самом деле тебе еще предстоит долгий путь к выздоровлению, — болтовня на автоответчике лишь веселила Гифальди, отмечающего, с какой отдачей и Шотмэн приникал к его губам и, точно слепой, на ощупь изучал твердость выступающих косточек и мышц. Он был жаден и любопытен, его прикосновения были похожи на волнующееся море: прибой — и Арнольд сжимал плечи Гифальди крепко, до хруста; отбой — и кисти как-то нежно опускались вниз, оставляя неразличимые в темноте розовые полосы на спине.

— Ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне за помощью. Ты не один, — Хельга тяжело вздохнула. Актриса, ни дать, ни взять. Пора подавать заявку на участие в номинации премии Оскара за лучшую женскую роль второго плана, победительница налицо. — Пожалуйста, перезвони завтра.

Под финальный гудок, оповещающий о конце записи сообщения, Гифальди не удержался на ногах и рухнул вместе с Шотмэном на скрипучий диван, больно приложившись головой о подлокотник. Зашипев, он отомстил Арнольду за такую прыть, беспощадно кусая его губы. Он никогда не позволял себе такой грубости с теми немногочисленными девчонками, с которыми он спал, но причиной скорее было то, что львиной доле из них сутенер наказал не целоваться с клиентами.

— Блядь, — простонал Гифальди от головокружения, пополам от удара и выпивки. Даже будучи нетрезвым, он чувствовал пульсацию в месте ушиба.

— Мне прекратить? — спросил Арнольд почти шепотом, будто кто-то мог услышать их в этом Богом покинутом доме. Он действительно остановился, отстраняясь. Последний шанс сделать вид, что ничего из ряда вон выходящего не случилось, разойтись по разным комнатам и заснуть тревожным сном, или не заснуть вовсе, коря себя за то, чего не было.

— Мне больно, придурок, — и Сид был как никогда честен, говоря это. Голова гудела от удара, в штанах было тесно, молния врезалась в стояк так, что казалось чудом, как желание еще не пропало, а Хельгин голос по-прежнему эхом звенел в ушах.

— Знаешь, я однажды нашел в боли самое большое удовольствие, — Шотмэн как зачарованный взял руку Сида и положил ее на свою шею, ровно туда, где чернел ошейник суицидальной гематомы. Он переплетал свои пальцы с пальцами Гифальди, заставляя того давить все сильнее, направляя. — Не сомневаюсь, ты знаешь, о чем я, джанки.

Конечно же, Арнольд заметил следы от уколов на венах. Их не скрыть от человека, чьи пылающие глаза так бесстыдно изучают каждый сантиметр грубой кожи. Сид не стыдился себя и своих привычек, но он впервые за долгое время почувствовал чье-то присутствие. Уже давно никому не было до него дела. Сосед и тот посчитал, что Гифальди переехал жить к какой-то телке и выяснил где он лишь тогда, когда подошло время оплаты аренды.

— Да, — бессвязно и невпопад сказал Сид, приникая к шее и оттягивая кожу зубами. Он целовал каждый сантиметр, изуродованный удавкой, мешая сине-черное облако с пурпурно-розовым, — Да, — утыкаясь носом в сгиб ключицы, слыша рваный пульс и дрожащий выдох, — Да, боже.

— Забавно слышать от тебя мольбы к Господу в такой момент, — улыбнулся Шотмэн, проведя рукой по напрягшемуся торсу вниз, к грубой ткани джинс.

— Иди нахуй, Арнольд, — Гифальди хотел продолжить и ответить что-нибудь остроумное, но рука, до боли сжавшая его ноющий член, заставила его заткнуться. Он задохнулся собственным стоном, когда Шотмэн прошелся рукой вверх-вниз по стволу с правильным нажимом. Дрочка всухую никогда не казалась раньше настолько привлекательной и приятной, но Арнольд делал что-то невероятное, заставляя и без того вставший член дергаться в предвкушении. Вслушиваясь в рык, Шотмэн то ускорялся, то становился чертовски медленным, дразня.

— Блядь, да снимай ты уже свои ебаные штаны и не зли меня, — Сид резко сжал ягодицы Арнольда, стягивая сразу все. Тот лишь покорно привстал, позволяя освободить себя от одежды и стянуть джинсы и боксеры. Он сам был возбужден настолько, что вернувшись в исходное положение, коснулся члена Гифальди собственным.

Сидни притянул Арнольда к себе, переворачиваясь. В его планы не входило подставлять свою драгоценную задницу. Тот лишь покорно лег на диван, предоставляя простор для дальнейших действий.

Они не тратили время на предварительную подготовку, потому что оба не хотели ждать. Неопытные, отчаянные и бесконечно одинокие, в тот раз они занимались грязным сексом впервые, на старом скрипучем диване, противно вторившем каждому толчку.

Каждый чувствовал боль, но никто не захотел останавливаться. Вбиваясь в тугое тело медленными толчками, сила которых шла по нарастающей, Сид не мог думать ни о чем другом. Все мысли словно пушкой выбило из головы, оставив блаженную черноту, разрывающуюся искрами первобытного удовольствия. Шотмэн был прав, черт его дери три дня без передышки. Грань, после которой боль становится наслаждением, очень тонкая и опасная.

Одной рукой Гифальди сдавливал нежное горло, перекрывая доступ кислорода. Он слышал, как Арнольд хрипел и бился в агонии, запрокидывал голову назад, выгибался дугой. Его лицо покраснело, а ресницы предательски задрожали, когда он кончил. Тщедушное тело, бледное и травмированное, безвольно распластанное на диване. Распятый мученик, не иначе. Блаженный в своих мучениях, счастливый от собственных страданий.

Сиду не потребовалось много времени, чтобы кончить, помогая себе рукой. Резинок не было, спустить внутрь Шотмэна все же было достаточно рискованно. Вытеревшись о собственную кофту, Гифальди сел, попытался отдышаться и прийти в себя. Арнольд по-прежнему валялся на диване, прикрыв глаза.

— Эй, Шотмэн, ты там не сдох? — поинтересовался Гифальди, налив себе достаточную порцию кальвадоса. — Потому что мне ни к чему появление в статье с заголовком "Самоубийцу затрахали до смерти".

Арнольд хрипло рассмеялся, срываясь на кашель. Одной ладонью он коснулся век, а другую положил себе на живот.

— Ты переоцениваешь свои силы в постели, Сид. Ты не сможешь затрахать меня даже до обморока, — за это Арнольд получил несильный удар по ноге, на который он сам ответил пинком. — Только не плачь, не хватало еще тебя утешать.

Гифальди подал ему свой полный стакан, а сам натянул джинсы и белье. В отличие от Сида, Арнольд не торопился приводить себя в порядок, кутаться в одежду, чтобы согреться, пытаться избавиться от всего беспорядка, что они устроили. Он медленно пил кальвадос, смакуя на губах сорокалетнюю горечь, и молча наблюдал за тем, как Сидни ходит по комнате, собирая свои вещи и натягивая их на себя.

— Можешь взять любую из моих футболок. Они в шкафу. Вверх по лестнице, белая дверь с круглой ручкой, — Арнольд махнул в сторону коридора, едва не свалившись с дивана.

Гифальди ушел, и спустя несколько минут вернулся. Он выбрал единственную белую футболку, что имелась у Шотмэна в гардеробе — и чертовски шла гостю с этими его татуировками и смуглой кожей — и притащил для хозяина старый восточный аляповатый халат, оставшийся еще от старушки Гертруды, и мягкие домашние штаны. Бросив их в Арнольда, Сид не стал ждать и следить, как тот оденется, а, разминая плечи, отправился на кухню. Скоро послышалось жужжание старого холодильника:

— У тебя есть что-нибудь поесть? — с луженой глоткой Гифальди можно было перекричать половину стадиона. Шотмэн благодарил всех богов, что он не продолжил дело своей семьи и не стал сдавать комнаты, а спокойно жил на деньги, оставленные в наследство двоюродной бабкой Митци, светлая память этой доброй пожилой леди. Иначе пришлось бы объяснять, какого черта сначала скрипел старый диван, а потом какой-то голодный парень с южным акцентом голосил на весь дом.

— Ни-че-го. Но ты можешь попытать удачу и поймать крысу.

Гифальди, ворвавшийся к этому моменту обратно в гостиную, достал телефон, набрал какой-то номер, и пока на том проводе никто не отвечал, он покружился по комнате, словно что-то ища, а затем он с улыбкой включил радиоприемник и, услышав первые ноты какой-то джазовой импровизации, скорчил рожу и с первой же попытки попал на собственную любимую станцию.

— Алло, привет, дружище. Да, я. Слушай, мы тут проголодались, пиздец просто, я готов сожрать кита в маринаде. Нет, это не заказ! Привези лучше ребрышек, пива и ...

Арнольд не слышал дальнейших слов, потому что Сид не мог найти себе места и ушел в коридор. Он налил себе еще кальвадоса на манер соседа на одну ночь, и вслушивался в визгливое пение Джека Уайта, раздающегося из приемника:

_— If you think that a kiss is all in the lips, с'mon, you got it all wrong, man! __And if you think that a dance is all in the hips — __о__h well, then do the twist...  
><em>

Доставка не заставила долго себя ждать. Спустя двадцать минут черный долговязый курьер уже стоял в дверях со здоровенным бумажным пакетом в руках. Обменявшись рукопожатиями, парни перекинулись парой фраз. Арнольд услышал краем уха, что они говорили о таблетках. Гифальди рассмеялся, а затем притих, но было ясно как день, что он договаривается о времени и месте сбыта. Черный кивнул и сказал, чтобы Сид не пропадал из виду, потому что скоро его будет искать какой-то Зигги и у него есть бабки. Кивнув, юный химик протянул мятую двадцатку и забрал пакет. Черный громко распрощался и ушел восвояси.

— Не слишком много на два рыла-то? — поинтересовался Шотмэн, выглянув из гостиной. Пакет был набит под завязку, но запах, который из него исходил, был таким соблазнительным, что во рту скопилась слюна.

— С чего ты взял, что это на двоих, золотце? — ухмыльнулся Гифальди. — Лично я буду есть за десятерых.

Арнольд только беззлобно выдохнул и юркнул обратно в полумрак комнаты, турецкий халат с золотыми нитями тускло поблескивал и струился по его острым плечам. Со спины можно было увидеть темную неровную полосу на его шее, волосы еще не отросли настолько, чтобы ее скрыть. Эклектика внешнего вида Шотмэна лишь добавляла в эту нелепую ситуацию еще больше сюра. Старый дом, холод, пронизывающий до костей, этот дурацкий турецкий халат султана-педераста, борозда от веревки на шее, мешающаяся со следами жадных поцелуев, босые длинные узкие ступни и едва заметная полоска светлых волос, идущих от пупка куда-то вниз, за резинку домашних свободных штанов. Сид замер, прислушиваясь к шагам и напрягая зрение, чтобы ничего не пропустить. Затем послышался характерный звук включающегося лампового телевизора. Шотмэн уселся на диван, предусмотрительно оставив большую его половину для Сидни.

Эта ночка становилась все более странной. Одно дело было надраться в баре и перепихнуться по пьяни из-за подступившей похоти и в качестве расплаты (расплаты ли?), и совсем другое — засесть после всего этого возле телевизора, как состоявшаяся семейная пара. Гифальди колебался, что случалось с ним не так уж и часто, но что еще такого, в конце концов, могло произойти под этой крышей? Что могло пробудить его глубоко спящее чувство стыда?

— Чего застыл там? — лицо Шотмэна в голубоватом свете от экрана выглядело еще бледнее, почти потусторонне. Пылкий румянец давно успел сойти с его щек. Последние признаки жизни растворились в посторгазменной похоти, теперь он снова стал похож на Джармушевского вампира.

Сид пожал плечами. А не поебать ли, что будет дальше? Это сумасшествие чистой воды, но не в правилах Сида взывать к благоразумию и печься о морали.

— «Криминальное чтиво»? — хмыкнул Гифальди, передавая Арнольду пачку с лапшой. Сам он жадно набросился на ребрышки, как дикий зверь отрывая мясо с костей с характерным довольным урчанием.

— Да, а почему бы и нет? — Шотмэн прибавил звук и достал из пакета палочки.

— Не таким я воображал продолжение банкета.

Арнольд пожал плечами, не возражая. Каким вообще должно было быть «продолжение»? Самобичевание и сожаление о соделанном было бы слишком театральным. Да и было ли, о чем жалеть?

— Хочешь — переключи.

— Похуй, — Гифальди как большой кот устраивался поудобнее, бесконечно ерзая, — Лень.

Кажется, к Сиду приходила трезвость ума — будучи пьяным он не имел привычки потакать чужим желаниям. На экране герои Сэмюэля Джексона и Джона Траволты крутой походкой направлялись в логово должников их шефа, чтобы выбить из них все дерьмо, а парни сидели молча, потягивая пиво. Фильм никто толком и не смотрел.

После второй банки «Lad»(4) Шотмэн стал клевать носом. Возможно, сказалась усталость, а может быть — тяжелая мешанина всего, что они успели выпить раньше. Вернувшись из уборной, в которую он отлучался на несколько минут, Сид обнаружил его уже растянувшимся во весть рост на диване. Арнольд спал. Ничего не оставалось, как примоститься на ковре — хозяин дома не давал своей позой ни единого шанса присесть на диван. Он внимательно посмотрел на ворсистый старый ковер и, выругавшись на тряпку-Шотмэна, устроился прямо там. Если уж один из них вырубился, это не значило, что и второй, как по команде должен лечь спать.

Чертово кино шло к логическому завершению, а вот пиво все никак не кончалось. Похмелье было неминуемым, это Гифальди ощутил уже тогда. Тем не менее, он пустил это на самотек и даже не стал думать о том, что бы сделать, чтобы облегчить свои грядущие страдания. Он был абсолютно безразличен к самому себе. Как и должен был быть безразличным этот сукин сын, мерно посапывающий в нескольких дюймах от него. Сид обернулся. По телу Арнольда пробежала волна дрожи, будто бы он почувствовал его взгляд на себе. Однако все объяснялось куда банальней: дом совсем не отапливался. Проклиная почем зря эту развалюху, Шотмэна и себя самого, Сид, пошатываясь, поплелся на второй этаж. Где-то в жилой комнате должны были быть спрятаны одеяла.

Конечно, можно было бы притащить этого самоубийцу в его постель, но Гифальди с усмешкой про себя подумал, что не записывался в армию спасения, а потому, найдя чертовы пледы, взял тот, от которого не пахло чем-то стариковским и мерзким, и вернулся. Лицо Шотмэна даже во сне было каким-то печальным и задумчивым. Волосы растрепались, губы распахнулись — ни дать ни взять, Спящая Красавица.

Неряшливо накрыв его пледом, Гифальди попытался найти себе комнату для сна. Он шагал по коридору, открывая каждую дверь, что не была заперта. Таких оказалось всего пять. В первой не обнаружилось даже мебели — абсолютно пустое пространство, четыре голые стены и окно. Вторая комната явно принадлежала когда-то женщине — старые картиночки на стенах, ажурные занавески, розовое покрывало на узкой жестяной кровати. Сид прикинул, что даже если он сгруппируется и поместится на этой койке, то пружины не дадут ему ни минуты покоя. Третья комната была забита всевозможным хламом: чучела животных, старая швейная машинка, зеркало в деревянной раме, старомодные платья, туристические чемоданы, обклееные обоями, потрепанные детские игрушки, набитые опилками, сломанная коляска без одного колеса. В четвертой спальне было достаточно места, она была аккуратно обставлена и чиста. Широкая кровать, пожелтевшие от времени снимки в рамках и полка с книгами и трофеями. В этой комнате было намного уютнее, чем во всех предыдущих, но Гифальди, простояв на пороге несколько минут, аккуратно прикрыл за собой — какой бы он не был свиньей, он не мог спать в комнате Гертруды и Филлипа, в той единственной, в которой последний Шотмэн все бережно хранил, тщательно проверяя состояние святая святых этого дома. Нельзя спать на мемориальной плите, даже если ты чертовски устал от этой чертовой жизни.

Последней оказалась комната самого Арнольда. Комнатка с детскими голубыми обоями, стеклянной крышей и кучей полок. Все они под завязку были забиты книгами. Подойдя к стеллажам ближе, Гифальди был вынужден признать, что львиную долю авторов он не знал, а все, чьи фамилии показались ему знакомыми, поголовно были самоубийцами. На стенах висели какие-то темные афиши уже почивших джазменов и репродукция одной из картин Дали. На стикере, что был приклеен в ее нижний левый угол, размашистым почерком значилось «Сон, 1931». Немая бледная Горгона с муравьями вместо рта — конечно же, это так в духе Арнольда. Сам Сидни не смог бы каждый день засыпать в комнате с такой уродкой.

— Припизднутый еблан, — задумчиво произнес Гифальди, взяв в руку какой-то толстый справочник по антропологии и перелистывая одну за одной страницы с фотографиями последних представителей какого-то племени в Южной Мексике. Положив книгу обратно на заваленный картами и бумагами стол, он взял с кровати Шотмэна одеяло и подушку, и вернулся обратно в гостиную.

По сравнению с остальными частями дома, эта хотя бы не выглядела пугающе-заброшенной. Телевизор шел рябью, перестав вещать после окончания фильма, Шотмэн свернулся калачиком, накрытый пледом, в воздухе по-прежнему чувствовался пряный аромат паназиатских приправ и соусов. И вся эта обстановка нравилась Гифальди намного больше, чем мертвенная пустота других комнат. Он положил подушку на самый край сиденья и сел на пол, укрывшись тонким одеялом, не спасающем от промозглого холода «Sunset Arms». Хотя бы кто-то живой, по-прежнему живой, как он не пытался это исправить, спал на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и это успокаивало.

Ровно до тех пор, пока Сид, очнувшийся от беспокойного тревожного сна, не сбежал рано утром, еще до первого выпуска новостей, прочь. Он тихо, чтобы не будить, захлопнул дверь, но это не сработало. Шотмэн слышал, как ночной гость покинул его дом, но он не стал окликать его и возвращать, позволив сбежать в этот больной безумный мир, где никому ни до чего нет дела.

***.*.*.***

Покрепче затягиваясь, Арнольд наблюдал с лукавой улыбкой за тем, как метель сметала снежные сугробы и кружила их в воздухе, точно конфетти. Ему нравилось думать, что на самом деле весь Хиллвуд засыпан кокаином, а потому город может погрязть в праздной лености.

Сид сидел рядом, источая тепло. Он был обыкновенно хмур и задумчив. За те несколько месяцев их странного союза, Шотмэн привык к тому, что Гифальди, оставаясь сказочным мудаком, чьи действия невозможно предсказать, частенько был не в духе даже после выматывающего тяжелого оргазма на мятых пропахших потом простынях. Это было в порядке вещей, и не стоило даже пытаться что-то исправить.

За эти пару месяцев Арнольд увидел многое. Он стал свидетелем позорного возвращения Гифальди, который постучал в двери «Sunset Arms» спустя неделю после их первого раза. Когда дверь открылась, он бесцеремонно притянул лицо Шотмэна к себе и поцеловал с порога, без объяснений, извинений и оправданий. Как только заканчивались вечерние новости, он раз за разом приползал обратно и без лишних слов начинал их тайный обряд. О них не знала ни единая душа — Арнольду некому было об этом рассказать, а Сид даже немного стыдился того, что каждый раз возвращается. Возможно, поэтому он и уходил каждый раз, как только начинало светать. Старался не будить, но будил, прикрывал за собою ту дверь, что всегда была для него распахнута, не прощался и не здоровался, хотя он вполне мог остаться, чтобы нужда в этом церемониале отпала вовсе.

Арнольд был искренне рад каждому его визиту, но мысль о том, что утром он проснется в пустом холодном доме в одиночестве, была неизменной ложкой дегтя в этой бочке меда. И вот однажды случилось так, что он проснулся в чужих объятьях.

Сначала даже Шотмэн не понял, какого черта происходит. Он чувствовал себя выспавшимся и отдохнувшим впервые за долгие годы. Холод куда-то ушел, но откуда ни возьмись появилась приятная тяжесть. Как оказалось, это была чья-то теплая рука, от плеча до запястья забитая татуировками. Шевелясь аккуратно, чтобы не спугнуть, он внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Гифальди. Тот еще спал, уставший от постоянного раннего подъема. Судя по всему, он впервые не услышал будильника утренней капитуляции и сам еще не знал, что проспал работу и учебу. Его изможденное лицо было спрятано за растрепанными темными волосами, но руки по-хозяйски обвивали во сне Арнольда, точно мягкую игрушку. И это было чертовски приятно.

Когда Сид проснулся, он сначала прикрыл глаза ладонью, а потом, посмотрев на настенные часы, взвыл, как раненый зверь.

— Бля...

— Да-да, ты проспал то время, в которое обычно убегаешь, трусливо поджав хвост, — подтвердил Арнольд, глядя на тщетные попытки Гифальди быстро натянуть штаны. — Не думаю, что кому-то есть дело до твоего опоздания.

Весь стеклянный потолок засыпало толстым слоем снега. Взглянув на это, Гифальди прекратил свои попытки капитуляции и, страдальчески вздохнув, рухнул обратно на кровать.

Арнольд считал, что эта непогода была дана ему в благодарность за терпение. За все те случаи, когда прямо перед ним Гифальди в беспамятном бреду улыбался, оглушенный наркотиками. За все разы, когда его начинало отпускать, и он за считанные часы становился мрачнее тучи, скандалил, срывался на крик и мог даже затеять драку. За все слова, что пришлось выслушать, когда Сиду нужно было больше наркотиков. Он, сидя в ванной в одиночестве, запертый снаружи, выл, называл Арнольда грязным пидором, умолял его сделать звонок и притащить к ним дилера, извинялся за все, пытался вышибить дверь, безумно хохотал и кричал, что лучше бы Шотмэн сдох в тот, самый первый раз, когда он решился на самоубийство.

Сейчас ему было чуточку легче, он даже, кажется, стал колоться реже, но это не значило, что в будущем ситуация не повторится.

— Ты в порядке? — неуверенно спросил Арнольд у Гифальди, сидевшего так чертовски близко.

— Пока что да, — хриплым голосом ответил тот, позволяя к себе прикоснуться. Оба знали, что сейчас у них еще есть немного времени, пока ломка не даст о себе знать, но когда она начнется, Сид будет готов даже выпрыгнуть из окна, чтобы вырваться и получить то, что он так страстно желает, — Ненавижу, когда кто-то это видит. Тебе снова придется на это смотреть. И, возможно, в этот раз, ты увидишь куда больше, чем раньше.

Арнольд понимающе кивнул. Они были отрезаны от цивилизации до чертового вторника. И им предстояло столкнуться с таким синдромом отмены, с которым раньше никто из них не сталкивался.

— У меня есть обезболивающие.

— Если это не опиаты, то что с них толку? — Гифальди устало запрокинул голову, вздыхая. Он знал, что скоро он почувствует такую боль, которой отродясь не чувствовал. И такие перспективы ему совсем не нравились, — Я даже не поставил будильник, прикинь? Блядь, как же я себя за это ненавижу.

Он обхватил начинающую болеть голову руками и согнулся в три погибели. Арнольд пытался сохранять внешнюю невозмутимость и не давать слабину, потому что иначе они стали бы двумя придурками в панике, а это было лишним. Но Шотмэн тоже волновался за самочувствие старого приятеля, мысленно перебирая варианты. У него было два пузырька снотворного, немного жаропонижающих, припрятанные бутылки какого-то дешевого вина из магазина, якобы к ужину, антидепрессанты. Негусто. Можно накачать Гифальди снотворными, когда он почувствует ухудшение состояния, но если переборщить, то скорая может просто не подоспеть. Сид уже однажды пережил передозировку таблетками, и в лучшем случае его могли запереть в реабилитационной клинике уже на приличный срок. В худшем из вариантов, он просто бы не проснулся.

Накачать Гифальди вином до состояния полной апатии тоже не представлялось возможным. Такому как он временами и ящика вина было мало. Не факт, что он даже немного бы опьянел.

Эти мысли прервала вибрация в кармане Сидни. Он крепко выругался, но поднял трубку, о чем в ту же секунду пожалел:

— Гифальди! Какого черта ты пропал вчера? Я искала тебя весь день, сукин ты сын, — бойко тараторила Патаки, на редкость злая и громкая. Даже у Арнольда заложило уши, не говоря уже о Сиде, который прижался к динамику скрипя зубами от раздражения, — Ты вообще помнишь, о чем мы договаривались? Спросил у Ванды о проведении литературного вечера?

Он забыл обо всех обещаниях, что давал Хельге. У Сида в последнее время было на удивление много проблем и дел: на работе в том самом «Северине» он выступал через день на смену в качестве бармена, днем ему нужно было заставлять себя не спать на ходу и работать с кислотой, вечерами он втайне варил раз в неделю-две наркотики и сбывал их через доступные каналы, так как сам уже был физически не в состоянии толкать дурь по знакомым, а вечерами, не заходя даже в съемную квартиру, он наведывался в «Sunset Arms», где его лишний раз никто не беспокоил. У них стали частыми вечера без секса, хотя дело было вовсе не в стыде или чьей-либо гордости. Арнольд просто позволял Гифальди спать у себя в кровати, пока сам он был занят исследованием новозеландских аборигенов, а затем, уже за полночь, он ложился сам рядом, в нагретую теплом чужого тела постель. Сид не говорил, и не собирался даже высказывать это вслух, потому что это было бы констатацией факта их каких-никаких постоянных отношений, но он был благодарен за этот покой. От Хельги мира ждать не приходилось — один раз они все же сходили на полноценное свидание и целовались на прощание рядом с дверью ее общежития, но она не позволила случиться чему-то большему, даже второму свиданию. Арнольд не сказал, что Патаки почти каждую неделю предлагает ему куда-то выбраться вдвоем. Как и не сказал, что когда она с нескрываемой иронией говорила о попытках Сида добиться ее симпатии, он под столом сжимал руку в кулак до тех пор, пока ногтевые пластины не впивались в кожу почти до порезов. Он не заслуживал таких злых насмешек за искреннюю попытку понравиться.

— Нет, я не говорил с ней, — было видно, что Сидни прилагал максимум усилий, чтобы оставаться вежливым, но усталость и начинающий себя проявлять синдром отмены не были лучшим для этого подспорьем.

— И что ты мне прикажешь делать? Я думала, что мы договорились. Ну кто так поступает, а? Ты меня подставляешь, Гифальди. Договорись с Вандой, хоть на коленях ее проси, но выбей это место и...

Арнольд отобрал телефон и выключил его прямо посреди разговора. Гифальди с облегчением вздохнул. Еще бы минута, и он сам послал бы предмет своих обожаний в веселенький круиз на моржовый хуй. Лицо Сида было бледным и немного заспанным. Он чувствовал слабость и ломоту во всем теле.

— Она хороший друг, но временами просто несносная, — подвел итог Шотмэн, пряча телефон к себе в карман. Так он надеялся спасти их оставшееся время от чужого вмешательства. Им обоим был просто необходим отдых от внешнего мира, - Я собираюсь подняться наверх и отдохнуть. И да, раз кровать двуспальная, то в ней идеально спать вдвоем.

Арнольду потребовалось минут десять, чтобы дождаться тяжелых шагов на лестнице. Сид медленно отворил дверь и прошел к кровати, пошатываясь. Стеклянный потолок не пропускал свет, из-за чего в комнате впервые было темно посреди дня. Лишь гирлянда, оставленная Сидом на полу для ориентации ночью, чтобы он мог спокойно найти выход и стул с одеждой, мелькала красными и желтыми лампочками.

Он лег рядом и сразу почувствовал, как чужие холодные руки так знакомо обвивают шею, а губы тянутся к губам и соприкасаются с ними все смелее и жарче. Сида вело от того, с какой неспешностью Шотмэн совершал каждое движение. Они мокро целовались, придвигаясь все ближе и ближе, словно пытаясь измучить друг друга в конец своей нерасторопной сладостью. Арнольд скользнул рукой ниже, уверенный в том, что делает, как никогда раньше. Он внимательно слушал, как его необузданный хаос вздрогнул от холода пальцев и подался вперед, чувствуя их на своем наливающемся кровью члене. Сид захлебнулся собственным стоном, рвущимся из гортани наружу нарастающим рокотом и свистом. Гифальди в полумраке видел с трудом, но иногда блик от желтого или красного огонька озарял лицо Шотмэна, его тонкие припухшие губы, прилипшую от пота челку, острый прямой нос и четко очерченные скулы, заострившиеся от регулярного пренебрежения едой и сном. Его великолепная похоть, скрытая в каждом движении ласкающей руки пьянила, соблазняла, убивала. Гифальди задыхался от близости феерического оргазма, который грозил пройтись по позвоночнику тысячей вольт. Он закрыл глаза, подаваясь вперед и без сил обрушиваясь на спину. Двойственное ощущение: он был разбит божественной истомой на тысячи осколков самого себя, утопающих в неге, и в то же время нутро сводило спазмом от накатывающего ужаса грядущих часов, дней, недель.

_Никто еще не знал о том, что скоро Арнольд будет хлестать Гифальди по щекам и пытаться привести в чувства, когда он выпьет целый пузырек снотворного и запьет пригоршню белых гладких таблеток дешевым красным вином. Мокрые и едва живые, они будут сидеть у бортика в ванной. Сид, мелко трясущийся от озноба, посиневшими губами будет шептать благодарности вперемешку с проклятьями. Арнольд, напуганный случившимся, но железно уверенный в своих действиях, с облегчением подумает, что в этот раз победа за ним. Он позволял смерти забирать его близких, но не допустил бы этого вновь. Как и не допустил бы того, что кто-то попытался отнять его собственный совершенный хаос, нацеленный на разрушение всего вокруг, и в первую очередь себя._

Шел снег.

**Примечания:**

1 — Отсылка к роману Леопольда фон Захер-Мазоха "Венера в мехах", главные герои которого носят имена Ванда и Северин.  
>2 — "Django Runner" — аллюзия на название марки скотча "Johnnie Walker".<br>3 — "Tower Guardian" — аллюзия на марку английского джина "Beefeater".  
>4 — "Lad" — аллюзия на марку пива "Bud".<p> 


End file.
